Rachel's Love
by icedragon1415
Summary: Rachel is showing her love to Nigel.


Rachel/Numbuh 362's Last Goodbye to Nigel/Numbuh 1

This story is romance, explicit, and adult rated.

I don't own KND. I updated the story it's done.

When Rachel/Numbuh 362 started liking Nigel/Numbuh 1 she started hanging out with him like in Operation T.A.G. and when she asked Nigel to come and eat up at the Moon base for meatball sandwiches. When she saw Nigel standing on a cliff crying, because he lost his girlfriend Lizzie, Rachel felt really bad for Nigel so she asked him if he wanted to go eat some meatball sandwiches back at Moon Base and he said "No thanks Rachel". She said "I understand you can call me if you ever need me. "She drives of sad in her car back to Moon base."

(That should sum some stuff up now we get to where Nigel was going to the Galactic: Kids Next Door).

When Rachel heard that Nigel went missing, she went with Sector V to find him.

(I kind of wanted to make Rachel find her love so im trying to make it as romantic as possible). Rachel was crying when she found out Nigel was missing. Nigel was ready to go into the Galactic: Kids Next Door when there was commotion in the back. It was Sector V and Numbuh 362, that were there to see what was going on. When Numbuh Infinity and Numbuh 74.239 asked how they got there, they tried to stop the intruders and Sector V and Numbuh 362 fought off some of the scientists. Nigel was happy to see his team and Rachel before he left. Rachel grabbed something out of her pocket, it was a time freezer, she used it, and the only things that were moving were Rachel and Nigel. Nigel said, "Where did you get that kind of technology from?", Rachel said I built it, I never used it. This is the first time I am ever using it. Rachel admits to liking Nigel very much. She starts crying and blushing at the same time, while thinking he doesn't like her. Nigel started to blush and he comforts Rachel. Nigel said, "Rachel I will always like you." They both stare into each others eyes and they start to kiss.

(This is where it gets adult rated.)

They stopped kissing.

"Nigel, let me show you how much I care about you," said Rachel.

She takes Nigel's shirt off and kisses his chest until she reaches his pants.

Rachel blushes extremely.

"Nigel I-,"said Rachel.

"Go ahead Rachel, It's ok," said Nigel blushing.

She pulls his pants and underwear down and she's blushes even harder.

"Nigel, it's so big, what do I do," said Rachel looking at Nigel while blushing.

"Rachel, suck it like it's a lollipop," said Nigel.

"Ok, Nigel" said Rachel as she puts Nigel's dick into her mouth and she continues to bobs her head up and down Nigel's dick.

"Wow Rachel, you are really good at this I will be cumming soon," said Nigel moaning.

She continues to bob her head.

"RACHEL I'M CUMMING,"said Nigel at the top of his lungs.

Nigel releases a load of cum in her mouth and Rachel swallows it.

"Nigel, that was amazing and also delicious," said Rachel with a happy look on her face.

"Rachel, now its my turn to show you how much I love you," said Nigel with a smile on his face.

Nigel takes her hat off and strokes her beautiful blonde hair.

He kisses her on the lips then moves to her neck and kisses her there while taking her shirt off.

He sucks on her nipples.

"Oh Nigel, that feels good, suck on them harder," said Rachel moaning.

He sucks her nipples harder.

"Oh Nigel, I love you so much," said Rachel with a smile.

Nigel goes down to Rachel's pants and pulls them off and then pulls off her panties.

"Rachel, you're so beautiful, I love you more than ever," said Nigel smiling.

Nigel starts to eat Rachel's pussy.

"Nigel, it feels funny,"said Rachel while enjoying every last bit of it.

He sticks his fingers in her while he's eating her and fingering her at the same time.

"Oh Nigel, I can't take it anymore, I'm CUMMIMG," said Rachel as she screamed in pleasure.

Rachel came and Nigel licked her clean.

"Rachel, I love you," said Nigel.

'I love you Nigel," said Rachel.

They both kiss and they stare in each others eyes.

"I want to be one with you Rachel," said Nigel.

"What does that mean Nigel," said Rachel looking puzzled.

"It means I want to show you more of my love," said Nigel seductively.

"Oh, then yes Nigel, I want you to," said Rachel,

Nigel sticks his penis into Rachel's pussy.

"Oww, it hurts Nigel, it hurts,"said Rachel.

Nigel breaks through Rachel's virginity and they are finally one.

"Owww Nigel, it hurts really bad," said Rachel with an expression of pain and pleasure on her face.

"I'm sorry Rachel, it will stop after a while," said Nigel with a determined look on his face.

Nigel starts thrusting into Rachel.

"Nigel it feels so good, my body is so hot," said Rachel.

He fucks her faster and he sucks her nipples.

"Rachel I'm cumming," said Nigel while pumping into her faster.

"Cum in me Nigel," said Rachel while holding him and screaming in pleasure.

"RACHEL," screamed Nigel while cumming inside of her.

"NIGEL," screamed Rachel while she's cumming with Nigel.

They both cum and they kiss again.

"I love you so much Nigel," said Rachel with the happiest expression on her face.

"I love you so much Rachel," said Nigel with a joyful expression on his face.

They get their clothes back on and she unfreezes the others.

"What happened?" Asked the others.

"What do you mean?" said Rachel.

"Alright Nigel we have to go now," said Numbuh Infinity.

Nigel says goodbye to his team.

"Rachel, I promise I will see you again later on in life. I love you and don't you forget about me."and with that said she starts to cry while Nigel is holding her.

"I love you Nigel more than anything in this world,"said Rachel while still crying and holding Nigel.

They kiss each other on the lips and Nigel left with Numbuh infinity and 74.239.

Rachel cried and Numbuh 5 came back, got Rachel, and took her back to sector V's ship.

"Nigel, be careful, I will always love you," she said staring into space.


End file.
